robbins_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Think Pad
Description The You Can Think Pad is a red tablet on a black background with a green hat on the top left corner of it. It has an antenna on the top right corner of it. On the bottom left corner, Robbin appears on a small screen to the bottom left of it, but once a problem is answered incorrectly, his face switches to angry and he doesn’t show up when collecting any further notebooks. The song that plays during the first two sequences, titled "Learn", is a two-second loop. There is also a green keypad from the right with small purple buttons with numbers 0-9, letters C and -, and a big circle button with "OK!" text. Functions When the Player uses the You Can Think Pad, it has a question and an answer box, both of which are white. The answer box has text that says "ENTER ANSWER" in a light gray color. The Player has to enter an answer consisting only of numbers, and/or a dash (for negative amounts) into the box. If they solve the problem correctly by typing in the right answer, they get a green check on one of the three boxes off to the left. If they answer incorrectly, they get a red X instead. Upon getting all of the questions right, Robbin will comically say "WOW! WELL DONE!". The last question of the first notebook is normal and can be solved, but the final question for the second notebook and every further notebook (except on Endless Mode) consists of a clumped amount of numbers, making it impossible to answer correctly. When the Player gets their first question wrong (which is inevitable as a result of the first impossible question found in the second book), the music will come to a halt, and Robbin's smile will slowly turn into an angry frown, before displaying one of two messages on the You Can Think Pad. Both of these messages are made to threaten or scare the Player, yet also inform the Player of Robbin's behavior. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then the game exits out of the You Can Think Pad. This is when Robbin starts chasing the Player, and the real game begins. In Story Mode, the next notebooks will still have the third impossible question, unlike the Endless Mode where only the second notebook has an impossible question. Intentionally failing a few notebooks will fling Robbin into an uncontrollable fervor where he moves abnormally fast for a few moments before gradually calming down and returning to his correct speed. Quotes Correct = |-|Incorrect = |-|Secret codes = Trivia * The range of the possible correct answers is { a'' ∈ ℤ, -9 ≤ ''a ≤ 18 }, where a'' is the value of the answer. The reasoning behind this is the fact that both the first and second number can only be integers from 0 to 9; 9 + 9 = 18, however 0 - 9 = -9. * The You Can Think Pad had few amount of changes in updates until the classic version's update V1.4 and the full game: ** The pad lacked the number pad from its right side. ** It originally has a trademark icon at the end of its name: "'You Can Think Pad™'". Although it was removed in the latest update patch. ** At the beginning of the first (and second, in most cases) notebooks in update V1.2.2, Robbin said, "''Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!". However, in the 1.3 update, this only applies to the first notebook the Player collect. On the second notebook, this voice line is not used. * The You Can Think Pad is possibly a reference to the Lenovo ThinkPad and the Casio ClassPad. * The Player can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols (except for the hyphen used for negative numbers). ** In V1.3.2 and prior, it was possible to type decimal points/dots in the answer. But in V1.4 and up, it's no longer possible to type decimals unless the Player changes the code. * The 3rd glitched questions were made by overlaying 3 layers of randomized equations on top of each other. * The inventory on the top right looks like a cut off piece of a You Can Think Pad. * Robbin stops moving while the Player uses the You Can Think Pad. * Despite there being notebooks, the You Can Think Pad is absent in the public demo * The You Can Think Pad marks -0 as wrong to questions such as 2 - 2, even though -0 is technically correct. Gallery |-|Buttons = Normal 7-sharedassets2.assets-191.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-379.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-87.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-211.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-116.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-270.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-424.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-296.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-66.png C-sharedassets2.assets-361.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-387.png -sharedassets2.assets-489.png Pressed 7-sharedassets2.assets-101.png 8-sharedassets2.assets-528.png 9-sharedassets2.assets-265.png 4-sharedassets2.assets-219.png 5-sharedassets2.assets-323.png 6-sharedassets2.assets-264.png 1-sharedassets2.assets-213.png 2-sharedassets2.assets-136.png 3-sharedassets2.assets-496.png C-sharedassets2.assets-326.png 0-sharedassets2.assets-89.png -sharedassets2.assets-127.png |-|Other textures = Check-sharedassets1.assets-27.png|The green check mark when the Player answers a question correctly. X-sharedassets2.assets-358.png|The red X that appears when the Player gets a problem wrong. YCTP2.png|You Can Think Pad with no buttons. Category:Interactions